full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellhounds
Hellhounds are a race of Werewolf-like beings, known for their immense strength, and mastery over Hellfire. It is said that their very presence marks the coming of death. It was initially thought that Hellhounds are simply a Demon race from Hell. However, it is later revealed that they are actually created by a virus (Hellhound Virus), making them Werecreatures. This virus is a heavily modified and ought-right weponised version of the Lychan virus, created by the Demons in the Second Circle of Hell, Inferno, millennia ago. They act as "bounty hunters" for Hell, usually dealing with Demons or other hellish creatures that are... unresponsive, thus making them natural Demon Hunters. However, they are also sometimes implemented to fight the agents of Heaven, though such events are rare. Creation The Hellhound virus itself is the only variant of the Lycan virus with zero infectivity, designed that way by the Demons that created it. To become a Hellhound, one must first make a contract with Hell, more specifically its second circle, Inferno. If said human's soul and body is compatible with the Virus (something the Demon will instinctively know after the contract is made), than the Demon they made the contract with will turn said human into a Hellhound. This is done by performing a certain ritual and injecting the human with the Virus, usually by stabbing them with a Hellhound tooth, or injecting them with Hellhound blood. Without the ritual, the Virus cannot be transmitted. If someone is not compatible with the Virus, their body will be literally overcome by Hellfire, and they will burn alive. Due to these conditions, the number of Hellhounds is never high, usually about a dozen individuals each generation, or less. Biology and Appearance 'Human Form' There are some changes to a human one he/she becomes a Hellhound. They will become toned and muscular, and their skin tone pales slightly. In addition, their hair will turn black, regardless of its original color. The color of their eyes remains the same, but intensifies, while also becoming phosphorescent, glowing in dim light. 'Hellhound Form' Hellhounds are frightening creatures, able to unnerve even the braves of Werewolves and Vampires. They are half-man, half beast creatures, like all Werecreatures. While generally possessing canine characteristics, they do have some reptilian or demonic ones as well. Their fur is pitch-black, with some read peaches in certain areas, that are harder and spikier than the rest, resembling scales. Their face is lupine, and they have pure red, reptilian eyes, that constantly emanate red fire-like mist. Their ears are long and slightly lupine in nature, and between them, they have a pair of long curved, red horns, the tips reaching the top of their heads. Their teeth are extremely sharp. They have extremely sharp red claws, that cover the entire finger tip. From it, a small spike protrudes backwards, making the claws appear as hooks. The claws at their tows also cover a large part of the toe, but does not have a hook-like shape. Hellhounds possess various, extremely sharp spikes all over their body, colored red. There are usually two on the forearms, one from their elbows, one just below the shoulders and various ones along the length of their tail. Depending on the individual, there can be more or less spikes. Hellhounds can also grow a small spike from each knuckle, giving their punches piercing and crushing power. Their tail is somewhat reptilian in nature, being long and ending in a sharp red spike. Along the length of their tail, both black fur and red spikes are present. Due to their general appearance, Hellhounds appear to always be blood stained, adding to their already unnerving nature. 'Half Form' Some stronger Hellhonds have learned to achieve a sort of "in between" transformation. They still possess their human form, but grow the claws, spikes and horns of their Hellhound form, which are colored black instead of red. They also gain sharp teeth, and the characteristic red reptilian eyes of their race. However, their eyes will not emanate the red fire-like mist. They also become slightly bulkier. 'Hell/Demon Wolf Form' Powers *'Immense Strength' *'Enhance Speed' *'Extremely Sharp Claws/Spikes' *'Powerful Jaws' *'Sharp Teeth' *'Enhance Eyesight' **'Night Vision' *'Enhanced Sense of Smell' *'Enhance Hearing' *'"Dark Detect"': 'Hellfire Creation/Manipulation' 'Hellfire enhancement' 'Hellfire Magic (rare)' Types Unlike all other Werecreatures, Hellhounds do not have the "Alpha/Beta/Gamma" classification system. Instead, there can only be three types of Hellhounds. 'Loner/"Omega" Hellhounds' The most common type of Hellhound, the Loners are rather isolated beings. They prefer not to interact with other races, focusing completely on their mission to hunt Demons. This lonely nature is the one most Hellhounds display, as it rather hard for them to form attachments... though there are some exceptions. 'Pack/"Alpha" Hellhounds' Hellhounds who have formed attachments and are part of a group are called Pack or "Alphas". These individuals are actually stronger than the "Omegas", due to their attachments. Since Hellfire feeds on emotion, especially "passion", the more a Hellhounds cares for someone, the stronger the individual is. The Demons feared this, which is why they imprinted the "loner" mentality within the Virus. 'The Cerberus Hellhound' The Cerberus is literally the strongest Hellhound of all, easily equaling a Vampire King in power, and even surpassing them. They can easily be considered one of the strongest individuals in the world. There can only be one Cerberus at a time, and said individual is given a most important task: guarding the Gates of Hell, a transition dimension that separates Earth from Fell. Thus, the Cerberus Hellhound is tasked with preventing Demons from leaving Hell, and limiting who enters. The Cerberus him/herself could can go to Earth and Hell at will, but is forbid from doing so... though they do manage to sneak by once in a while. The Cerberus is immensely powerful, not only possessing all the powers of normal Hellhounds (to a much greater degree), but also the power to summon two fearsome wolf-like creatures, similar in appearance to a Hellhound, each of the two capable of the same powers as they master. Thus, the Cerberus technically has three heads: their own, and the two belonging to her "pets". Category:Werecreatures Category:Monsters Category:Races